Kegundahan Hati Seorang Kakak
by lunaryu
Summary: Charlie selalu penasaran kenapa hubungan cinta kakaknya, Don Epps, dengan pacar-pacarnya tak pernah sukses. Apa kira-kira sebabnya? Apakah hal itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya? Slight Don/Charlie. Ditulis untuk FFC: FBI di infantrum


**Kegundahan Hati Seorang Kakak**

**Fandom: **Numb3rs

**Rating: **15+/T

**Genre: **Family/Romance

**Karakter: **Don Epps (dilihat dari sudut pandang Charlie)

**Sinopsis: **Charlie selalu penasaran kenapa hubungan cinta kakaknya, Don Epps, dengan pacar-pacarnya tak pernah sukses. Apa kira-kira sebabnya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?

**Disclaimer: ****TV shows Numbers dan karakternya bukan punya ****luna**** tapi punya pemiliknya, dan ****luna**** tak menghasilkan ****keuntungan apapun (kecuali kesenangan)**** dari fic ini.**

**Warning: **_hamp__i__r tak ada. Mungkin menyinggung sedikit tentang brother-complex… __dan sedikit unrequited__ incest… ada hints__ yaoi__, __tapi __tidak kentara_

**A/N: **Saya sedang produktif untuk membuat fic berbahasa Indo. Karena itu saya terima tantangan **himura kyou** dalam _**[FFC] **_**_F.B.I CHALLENGE_**** di ****Infantrum.  
**

**Nah, selamat menikmati karakterisasi Don Epps dari sudut pandang Charlie! XP

* * *

**

**Kegundahan Hati Seorang Kakak**

Charlie memandang kakaknya dengan penasaran dari sofa tempat dia duduk sambil menggigiti pinggiran pizza yang sedang dimakannya. Lagi-lagi Don minum bir sendirian di rumahnya yang hampir selalu kosong akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin itu gara-gara banyak kasus berat yang sedang Don kerjakan di kantor FBI cabang Los Angeles.

Sebetulnya Charlie juga membantu pekerjaan Don sebagai konsultan FBI sih, tapi Don harus selalu bergerak baik di kantor maupun di lapangan, sedangkan Charlie hanya membantu dari kantornya, kadang-kadang malah dari rumah. Berbeda dengan Charlie yang memecahkan masalah dengan logika dari balik meja, Don merupakan tipe orang yang lebih sigap bertindak dengan strategi matang di lapangan, baik itu dalam menembak atau meringkus penjahat. Istilahnya, Don lebih suka pekerjaan kasar.

Dari dulu Don memang begitu. Dia tipe lelaki yang lebih condong ke _olah raga_ daripada _akademik_, tapi bukan berarti Don bodoh. Dia sangat cerdas, apalagi talentanya dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain. Don sangatlah menawan, sangat lain dengan Charlie yang kutu buku dan canggung. Sejenius apapun Charlie, di mata orang lain, Don memiliki kualitas sosial yang lebih baik.

Don cerdas, tampan, pintar olah raga (tim bisbolnya juara berkat Don, lho!), dan populer di kalangan wanita maupun pria. Dia merupakan idola Charlie sejak kecil. Meskipun hubungan mereka sedikit renggang karena otak jenius Charlie yang terkadang hanya berisi angka-angka sehingga orang lain sulit memahami pikiran, sifat, dan kelakuannya yang, di mata orang _normal,_ mungkin sedikit aneh (tentu saja, Charlie tahu diri, kok).

Charlie juga sadar kalau orang tua mereka, Alan dan Margaret, lebih memperhatikan Charlie dibanding Don sejak diketahui kalau Charlie itu jenius matematika waktu berumur tiga tahun. Charlie tahu kalau Don terkadang merasa kecewa dengan perlakuan yang kurang adil itu, tetapi dia juga sadar kalau Don memahami sepenuhnya kenapa Charlie memerlukan perhatian lebih sehingga ia tak bisa proses.

Charlie tahu kalau Don tak pernah sekalipun membenci keberadaannya meskipun ia sering sakit hati, dan dia juga tahu kalau Don sangat menyayangi Charlie dengan caranya sendiri. Biarpun Don suka sok dingin terhadapnya, dan pura-pura tidak peduli, Charlie tahu kalau Don mengancam para pengganggu yang suka menjahili Charlie saat di sekolah karena perbedaan umur (Charlie sudah masuk SMA sejak 11 tahun, dan dia lulus SMA di umur 13 berbarengan dengan Don yang berumur 18), untuk menjauhi Charlie atau Don akan mengirim para pecundang itu ke rumah sakit.

Charlie tahu karena ada salah satu 'teman' (meskipun bukan teman Charlie karena dia tak merasa pernah punya teman di SMA) yang melihat kejadian itu dan bilang kepadanya, tentu saja sambil mengata-ngatai kalau Charlie itu pengecut dan hanya bisa sembunyi di bayangan kakak lelakinya, dan Cralie tidak membantah hal itu meskipun dia tidak tahu (karena mungkin itu memang benar).

Lalu waktu Charlie bertanya pada Don, si kakak hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, _"Cuma aku yang boleh membuatmu menangis,"_ dan itu dikatakan dengan nada cuek.

Waktu itu Charlie belum begitu paham maksudnya, tapi samar-samar dia sudah merasa kalau mungkin Don punya sifat posesif yang sedikit menakutkan. Meskipun begitu, Charlie senang; karena bukankah itu berarti Don menyayangi dan membela Charlie?

Meskipun begitu, hubungan Charlie dengan Don semakin renggang saat Charlie memutuskan untuk kuliah di Princeton, New Jersey. Apalagi ibunya, Margaret, memutuskan untuk ikut. Sebab Charlie masih sangat di bawah umur, kan masih 13 tahun. Dia masih sangat butuh sosok orang tua. Karena itu tak mungkin Charlie kos di luar negara bagian sendirian. Mungkin Don merasa Charlie membawa Margaret pergi menjauh dari Don, tapi Charlie tak pernah berani bertanya secara langsung karena takut. Don tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi gerak-gerik dan bahasa tubuhnya mengisyaratkan kalau dia memang marah pada Charlie saat mereka bertemu di hari-hari libur atau hari besar.

Mereka jadi jarang bicara.

Ada juga saat-saat di mana Don menatap Charlie dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh ketika mereka masih remaja, tapi Charlie tak pernah memikirkan hal itu secara berlebihan karena dia selalu percaya, apapun yang dipikirkan Don tentangnya, bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Itu sampai Charlie mendengar kabar kalau Don mendaftarkan diri untuk jadi tentara dan dikirim ke Albuquerque.

Waktu itu Charlie berpikir kalau Don mungkin… mencoba memutuskan hubungan keluarganya. Charlie tidak tahu alasannya, tapi dia yakin kalau mungkin Don sudah tidak tahan selalu dinomorduakan di keluarga mereka. Waktu itu Charlie putus asa karena merasa mungkin kali ini Don benar-benar membencinya, tak ingin lagi ada di dekatnya, dan tak ingin lagi mempedulikannya.

Kali ini Charlie kehilangan kontak sama sekali dengan Don selama lima tahun.

Waktu akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali, yaitu saat ibu mereka jatuh sakit karena kangker dan hidupnya hanya tersisa tiga bulan, Charlie tak bisa menahan tekanan batin karena keluarga mereka akan segera tercerai berai: ibunya akan meninggal, dan Don akan pergi lagi setelahnya.

Depresi, lari dari kenyataan, Charlie memutuskan untuk menutup diri di dalam dunia pikirannya alias di garasi, tempat dia mencoba memecahkan persoalan P vs NP yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya dan tak akan bisa dipecahkan. Dia lupa makan, lupa tidur, dan seolah terpisah dari dunia fana, sampai akhirnya Don memaksanya keluar dari garasi dan memarahinya, lalu menangis di hadapannya, dan membiarkan Charlie menangis di pelukannya semalaman.

Charlie tak pernah menyangka kalau Don akan bersumpah untuk tak akan pergi lagi, dan akan kembali ke rumah setelah ibu mereka meninggal. Akhirnya Don bergabung di FBI LA agar bisa dekat dengan keluarganya, dan Charlie mendapat pekerjaan di Cal Sci sebagai dosen, Profesor Matematika.

Awalnya Charlie tak tahu alasan Don tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menetap, tapi belakangan dia tahu dari Kim, mantan tunangan Don di Albuquerque saat dia masih bekerja di bagian _pemburu buronan_ (yang tak pernah Charlie maupun Alan ketahui karena mereka tidak pernah kontak), kalau Don memutuskan pertunangan mereka secara sepihak dan langsung terbang pulang ke LA karena Charlie menelponnya.

_Karena Charlie yang menelponnya._

Charlie tak paham kenapa Kim mengatakan hal itu secara spesifik, dan bukan karena ibu mereka jatuh sakit.

"_Adikku membutuhkanku,"_ Kim mengutip kata-kata Don saat Don memutuskan hubungan mereka, kepada Charlie.

Charlie lebih heran lagi saat tahu kalau Don tidak mengajak Kim bersamanya lebih dulu sebelum memutus hubungan mereka yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun (kalau pertunangannya sih, memang baru enam bulan). _Kenapa? _Padahal kalau mereka sampai bertunangan, bukankah itu karena hubungan mereka sangat serius? Kenapa semudah itu Don memutuskan pertunangannya? Akan lebih rasional kalau Don membawa Kim pulang dan mengenalkannya pada keluarga, kan?

Charlie terus dibingungkan hal itu sejak ia mengetahuinya. Lalu lama-kelamaan, Charlie mulai bisa melihat pola pada hubungan asmara kakak lelakinya itu. Don tidak pernah bisa mempertahankan hubungan terlalu lama dengan seseorang. Ada Terry, ada Liz, lalu ada Nadine, juga Robin. Semua wanita itu sangat cantik dan mempesona, dan Charlie yakin kalau Don menyukai dan menyayangi mereka semua. Namun, entah kenapa kisah asmara Don tidak pernah berjalan mulus sampai ke pernikahan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungan asmara Charlie juga tidak terlalu mulus, tapi setidaknya dia pernah berhubungan serius dengan Suzan selama dua tahun (saat dia mendapat pekerjaan di Inggris) dan saat ini dia sudah bertunangan dengan Amita.

Lalu saat ini, saat Don sedang minum-minum sendirian di sofa ruang tengahnya (sama sekali tidak menganggap Charlie ada di situ), mungkin karena selain kasus berat, Don baru saja putus dengan Robin (ironisnya, Charlie jadi tahu kebiasaan minum kakaknya itu seperti manajemen pengobatan sakit hati) padahal dia dengar dari David kalau Robin ingin Don melamarnya dan bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

_Apa yang Don pikirkan, sih?_—pikir Charlie sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dia tak tahu kenapa Don selalu mundur saat hubungan asmaranya jadi serius.

Akhirnya karena penasaran, Charlie pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Don meskipun dari tadi ia tak menggubris keberadaan Charlie di situ, "Kenapa kau memutuskan Robin?"

Don tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah Charlie untuk pertama kalinya sejak Charlie duduk di sampingnya di sofa.

Sebetulnya lebih tepat disebut melotot daripada melihat, sih….

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya," kata Don tenang, atau mungkin itu karena pengaruh alkohol. Dia sudah minum berapa kaleng, sih?

Charlie memutuskan untuk mengutamakan kesehatan Don saat melihat kaleng-kaleng kosong di atas meja dan di lantai. Ada empat buah di atas dan dua buah yang menggelinding di lantai. "Don, kau tidak makan pizzamu? Nanti lambungmu rusak, lho, kalau cuma minum terus." Charlie jadi sedikit khawatir. Don tampak tidak sehat, dan kebiasaan minumnya yang berlebihan ini lebih tidak sehat lagi.

"Tak apa, nanti aku makan, kok." Don setengah tertawa dan kata-katanya sedikit terseret. Charlie yakin kalau kakaknya sudah lumayan mabuk dan dia ragu apa Don betul-betul akan makan dengan keadaan begitu.

Charlie menghela nafas panjang lagi. Padahal ia kira ia sudah jadi jauh lebih dekat dengan Don sejak membantu pekerjaannya. Ternyata Charlie masih belum cukup dekat untuk memahami permasalahan Don. "Keadaanmu kelihatan parah, Don. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Don melihat Charlie sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti mau menangis begitu?" tanyanya heran. "Yang putus dengan pacar kan, aku."

Charlie menatap Don lekat-lekat. Meskipun wajahnya tampak tersenyum geli, tapi senyum itu tak sampai ke matanya. Sorot mata Don lebih kelihatan lelah, sayu, dan sedih. "Aku… masih belum bisa memahamimu sepenuhnya," aku Charlie dengan wajah sedikit sebal. "Aku tak paham… kenapa kau selalu menjauh dari orang yang serius mencintaimu, padahal aku tahu kau peduli dan sayang pada mereka," lanjut Charlie.

Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum Don menjawab, "Salah, itu cuma kebetulan, kok. Aku putus karena merasa kami tak akan berhasil. Kalau kau merasa aku sengaja menjauh, itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

_Tukang bohong…_—pikir Charlie dengan wajah cemberut.

"Wajahmu bilang kalau aku pembohong," tebak Don sambil tertawa nyaring. "Aku selalu bisa membacamu seperti buku kalau kau tidak sedang bicara tentang persamaan dan rumus matematika!"

…_dan omonganmu mulai melantur juga… tinggal selangkah lagi sampai mabuk berat, nih…_—lanjut pikiran Charlie dengan salah tingkah.

Charlie diam saja, terus menatap Don dengan wajah khawatir sampai Charlie tahu kalau Don mulai merasa terganggu dengan tatapan matanya. Sepertinya Don lemah kalau Charlie tatap lama-lama dengan wajah memohon, sebentar lagi dia akan menyerah dan bercerita.

Benar saja, dua menit kemudian Don menghela nafas panjang dang menghabiskan kaleng bir ke-7 sebelum ia membiarkan kaleng itu jatuh ke lantai, mengambil kaleng baru, membukanya, dan bicara lagi. "Kau tak akan mengerti meskipun kujelaskan."

"Makanya, buat aku mengerti," kata Charlie memohon. "Kalau begini terus, Don… kau akan jadi sendirian seumur hidup…," lanjutnya betul-betul khawatir.

"Bicara apa, sih, Chuck? Aku tidak sendirian. Ada kau dan ayah, lalu ada juga timku yang sudah seperti keluarga," kata Don masih sambil tersenyum, topeng senyum maksudnya.

"Tapi Don, keluarga atau sahabat hanya bisa diajak berbagi sekedarnya. Ada hal-hal yang hanya bisa dibagi dengan pacar atau pasangan hidup," protes Charlie lagi. "Dan jangan panggil aku Chuck. Berapa kali harus kubilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi, sih?"

"Seperti yang kau bagi dengan Amita?" tanya Don tiba-tiba, ekspresi, tatapan, dan nada suaranya jadi lebih dingin.

"Eh?" Charlie mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran.

"Hal yang sudah kau bagi dengan Amita… apa ada hal yang hanya bisa kau bagi dengannya, tapi tak bisa denganku?" tanya Don lagi dengan tatapan aneh itu lagi. Tatapan yang sering dirasakan Charlie ketika mereka masih remaja, tapi tidak pernah ia pikirkan lebih jauh.

"Eh… hah?" Charlie jadi sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Don. Padahal Charlie itu jenius matematika, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa membaca situasi dengan kakaknya ini. Kenapa kakaknya malah bertanya hal seperti itu pada Charlie? Itu kan seperti membandingkan keluarga dengan pacar. Kenapa Don berlaku seolah-olah Amita adalah saingannya? Seolah-olah… seolah-olah Don sedang cemburu.

Bagaimana Charlie harus menanggapi hal itu?

"Don… pertanyaanmu aneh," kata Charlie bingung. "Tentu saja ada hal yang hanya bisa kubagi dengan Amita, tapi tak bisa denganmu," jawabnya hati-hati.

"Misalnya?" Kali ini badan Don sedikit mendekat ke arah Charlie, dan tatapan mata hitam Don makin menghujam mata Charlie.

"Mi-misalnya… saat-saat roman…tis…!"

Charlie sangat terkejut dan melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba wajah Don jadi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, tangan kiri Don yang tidak sedang memegang kaleng bir tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di pipinya, mengelus-elusnya dengan penuh sayang.

"D… Don?" Tiba-tiba saja jantung Charlie berdegup dengan kencang. Tatapan mata don begitu menusuk, begitu tajam, begitu dalam dan menegangkan sampai rasanya tenggorokan Charlie tercekat dan ia jadi sulit bernafas. Dia sampai bisa mencium dan merasakan alkohol dari nafas hangat Don.

Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan Don yang familiar, tapi juga sangat asing bagi Charlie. Ia tak pernah melihat sinar mata Don yang seperti itu. Ia kenal tatapan itu dari orang lain, tapi tidak mungkin Don melihatnya seperti itu. Karena… karena tatapan itu… bukan tatapan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Karena… Don menatap mata Charlie seperti Amita menatapnya. Kilatan dan sinar di mata Don itu… adalah _nafsu_, dan bukan hanya itu saja, nafsu itu juga sangat panas, membara sampai-sampai seluruh tubuh Charlie serasa akan terbakar olehnya.

"Mungkin kau benar," kata Don tiba-tiba, masih dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sangat dekat dengan Charlie. "Mungkin aku memang menjauh saat mereka jadi serius," tangan Don masih terus mengelus pipi Charlie, dan ia tak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Charlie menelan ludah, tak bisa bergerak karena badan Don yang lebih besar darinya itu seakan memerangkapnya. "Kenapa…?"

"Karena aku menyayangi dan tak ingin melukai mereka," kata Don pelan. "Karena bagiku mereka hanya akan selalu menjadi nomor dua."

Charlie tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka akan selalu jadi nomor dua? Lantas… siapa yang nomor satu?

"_Don memutuskan pertunangan kami karena kau menelponnya,"_

Kata-kata Kim terngiang di telinga Charlie, dan tiba-tiba, semua jadi masuk akal.

Tatapan aneh Don pada Charlie saat remaja… Kemarahan Don saat Charlie memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negara bagian… Keputusan Don untuk tiba-tiba pergi jauh sampai ke Albuquerque setelah Charlie kembali ke LA… Pertunangan rahasianya dengan Kim… keputusannya untuk membatalkan pertunangannya begitu saja hanya karena Charlie menelponnya untuk pulang… keputusannya untuk menetap di LA… lalu segala upaya dan kehati-hatiannya untuk menjaga Charlie agar selalu aman selama dia bekerja membantu FBI… reaksinya yang berlebihan saat Charlie terancam bahaya… dan hubungan asmaranya yang tak pernah bisa berhasil…

Semuanya… apa mungkin semuanya karena Don… pada Charlie…?

Don sepertinya sadar kalau Charlie sudah menyusun semua fakta dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Dia tersenyum pahit. "Menjadikanmu alasan… tindakanku seperti pengecut, ya?" tanya Don dengan wajah tersiksa. "Apa kau akan membenciku?"

Tiba-tiba saja dada Charlie menjadi sesak. Selama ini… Don memendam perasaan itu sendirian, penuh rasa takut, penuh keraguan, dan penuh… rasa bersalah. Tanpa bisa melepaskan… dan hanya terus memendam dan memendam agar Charlie tidak menyadarinya, agar tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Maaf…, maaf ya, Don…," kata Charlie dengan wajah sangat sedih, air mata berkumpul di kelopak matanya.

_Aku tak pernah menyadarinya… kalau selama ini… akulah yang menyebabkan Don tak bisa menerima cinta orang lain… dan ketika dia bisa bersama Kim, aku malah menelponnya, dan berkata kalau aku… aku membutuhkan Don, aku membutuhkan Don di sampingku… Semuanya… semuanya karena aku…!_

Charlie menutup matanya dan menangis, berulang kali meminta maaf karena membuat Don menderita tanpa ia sadari. Don hanya memeluknya erat-erat, sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menghibur dan menenangkan adiknya, kalau itu bukanlah kesalahan Charlie, kalau itu hanyalah kebodohan Don sendiri karena terpesona dan terpikat oleh sang adik dengan perasaan yang lebih dari rasa persaudaraan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Charlie kemudian pada Don setelah tenang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa bahagia?" Charlie menatap mata Don dengan kesungguhan kalau dia bisa melakukan apa saja, apa saja untuk Don agar dia bisa bahagia.

Don tersenyum. "Kau tak usah melakukan apa-apa. Tetaplah jadi Charlie yang seperti biasanya. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia," kata Don sambil mencium dahi Charlie dengan lembut layaknya seorang kakak.

Don tidak akan memaksa Charlie untuk melakukan apa yang tidak ia suka. Don akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan persaudaraan mereka karena tak ingin melukai Charlie. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Charlie saat ia menatap mata Don lagi untuk membaca pikirannya. Don memang selalu mengutamakan Charlie, makanya dia tak bilang apa-apa saat Charlie melamar Amita meskipun sebetulnya mungkin dia sangat terluka. Karena Charlie… Charlie akan jadi milik orang lain, dan bukan miliknya.

Namun, tidak apa-apa…

Meskipun Charlie tak bisa jadi kekasih hati Don… Meskipun Don tak akan bisa memiliki Charlie seperti keinginannya… Charlie dan Don sama-sama mengetahui kalau apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan selalu ada di sisi masing-masing. Seperti halnya Don yang langsung terbang ke sisi Charlie meninggalkan segalanya demi Charlie, Charlie juga tak akan segan menghentikan dan meninggalkan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan untuk terbang ke sisi Don saat ia membutuhkannya.

Karena Charlie akan selalu ada untuk Don… dan Don akan selalu ada untuk Charlie. Itulah ikatan terkuat yang membuat Epps bersaudara tetap bisa bertahan menghadapi cobaan apapun.

**TAMAT

* * *

**

**A/N: **Voila! In conclusion… yah, kayak lagi ngerjain paper saja. Oke! Penyelidikan karakter Don Epps sudah selesai! Inilah alasan kenapa Don tak bisa punya pacar dalam jangka waktu panjang, dan tak bisa berkomitmen. Hati Don sudah tertambat pada satu orang saja, dan sayangnya satu-satunya pemeluk hati Don bukanlah orang yang bisa menyambut cinta asmara Don karena orang itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri! Ooh, malang sekali dirimu, Don! Jangan khawatir, luna pendukung sejati Eppscest! XD Maunya sih Charlie juga bisa menyambut balik perasaan Don… tapi dia punya Amita… *hiks-hiks*. Yah, mungkin kali lain akan luna bikin Eppscest yang dua arah ah…

Nah, apakah ini bisa menjawab _challenge_-mu, **himura_kyou**? Akan saya nantikan penilaian darimu… XDDD


End file.
